Aerodynamics and fuel efficiency is and has been a problem for the trucking industry for a considerable length of time. In a conventional tarp system, a drag factor exists whenever the tarp is not tensioned properly. Furthermore, the distance between the truck and the headboard of the tarp system also experiences drag. Prior designs in the industry have not had a particular focus on fuel efficiency in the design of the tarp system.
Tensioning of the tarp in the tarp system has also been a challenge for the industry. Various tensioners have been developed. Prior systems connect the tarp to a headboard and rely on the rigidity of the headboard to support tension that is adjusted from the rear of the trailer. This is a problem because the trailer may flex allowing slack in the tarp resulting in wrinkles in the tarp and consequently drag as the truck and trailer travel.
One such tarp tensioning device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,117 to Aero Industries, Inc., herein incorporated by reference. The automatic tarp tensioning device removes slack from a tarp cover by way of an extension mechanism attached to the tarp cover. An adjusting element is moveable relative to the extension mechanism to apply tension to the tarp cover. A biasing mechanism is disposed between the extension mechanism and the adjusting element to bias the adjusting element away from the extension mechanism to thereby tension the tarp cover. The biasing mechanism may be one or more springs in compression.
Another tarp tensioning system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,931,326 to Iles Professional Engineering Corporation, herein incorporated by reference. The system for connecting tarps to the vehicle has bows for supporting tarps, the bows comprising one or more tarp connectors, each of the connectors having a pair of channels for accepting a support pole. One or more corner connectors are adapted to receive an end of one of the tarp connectors. A plurality of tarps, each secured to the tarp connectors by wrapping the tarp around the support pole are inserted into the channel of the tarp connector. The bows are combined with the tarps to create an enclosed cargo area.
It is an object of this invention to at least provide a novel method and system for improved tarp tensioning.